powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Zedd(War Of The Wizards Univurse)
"So Zeran's pathetic Power Rangers once again get in our way on the quest to destroy Free Will?! So Be it, the results will be '''DIFFRENT' this time OLD MAN If my name isn't Lord Zedd, Emperor Of All I See!" -Lord Zedd's Comment to seeing a group of Power Rangers once again in Evil Returns! Lord Zedd's Return! '''Lord Zedd' is a major Villian from the Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards series, his Debut took place back in the 1960's when he appeared to help Zerak during the ' Groovy Rangers' Saga. After the Enforcer Ranger arc looking to help Zerak destroy the Power Rangers and continue on their quest to destroy Free Will. Unlike his Canon counterpart, Lord Zedd doesn't end up getting infected by a love potion and marring Rita Repulsa. Instead upon his Arrival in the Mighty Morphin Era, Lord Zedd is already Married to Trakena, Scorpio's daughter and his ruthlessness has only gotten worse as he has had time to let his defeat at the hands of the Groovy Rangers fester and boil. Lord Zedd is one of many Villians that Join Zerak as part of his Council Of Evil, the main antagonists for Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Ultra Arc. Zedd currently holds an iron grip over Twelve Planets thought the galaxy, their warriors at his beck and call. Personality menacing, sadistic, and megalomaniacal. Those words are they way to describe Lord Zedd, He coldly abuses his lackeys, dangerously silencing Goldar and others frequently and blaming them for most failures rather than taking responsibility for those failures himself. However, there will be times that his plan was due to being under stress that Zedd will take the blame for the plan. Unlike his canon counterpart, this doesn't change even after the Episode "The Wedding" where Trakeena and Zedd are officially dubbed the "Emperor and Empress Of Evil". His evilness only increases from there taking pages out of Zerak's playbook and using the more dangerous items on earth to create his monsters. Pre-Power Rangers Before his battle with The Groovy Rangers, Zedd had made himself an empire enslaving the likes of Goldar, Zedd was the one that tricked the once noble Mystic Mother to investigate the Black Sun making her believe it was a threat to the universe. It was upon this trick that Rita was transformed into Rita Repulsa. Following that Zedd forced Rita to swear Loyalty to him before telling her to launch an attack on a nearby planet that allowed Zedd to sneak away to try and gain the Zeo Crystal for himself. However, not all planets work as Zedd formerly known as Zadias was cornered by Zeran, Zordon, and a then good Zerak. According to Zeran and Zeark he had once been an noble morphing magic warped by Dark Specter's temptations. However, Zedd's mind had been warped to the point he didn't care all he cared about was the power Dark Specter offered him. After a long grueling battle, Zedd was sent into the depths of space never thought to be heard from again... Arrival On Earth and Conflict with the Groovy Rangers. at the end of the events of "Emperor Of Evil Returns! Enforcer Rangers Defeated" it is hinted that Zedd has arrived with his trademark lighting and the base shaking and when Groarke asks whats going on Zerak simply responds with "Nothing much Groarke but, Help has arrived " Hinting the fact that Lord Zedd has arrived on earth. Attack On The Power Grid During the events of "Lord Zedd's Assault Begins!" Lord Zedd sent down a monster known as Electro Rat to assault onto the Power Grid in order to shut down the Command Center. All and All it seemed to be working until Zeran created a precaution both for the Monster and the Megazord. On the ground, Zeran had created a cat out of rubber to stop the electricity. When the monster was made to grow from Zedd's growth grenades, Zeran had previously made some adjustments to the Megazords to allow them to send electro rat packing though an electrical overload Zedd was last seen saying that this wasn't over. Assult of the Rangers Prom WIP Weeding Out The Weaker Monsters WIP Category:Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:HollowOmega